<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Freedom by Ulrich362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141996">Moonlight Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362'>Ulrich362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them have a lot in common, but a evening match between friends could evolve into much more. Love blooms in the calmness of the moonlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281860</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight Freedom</p><p>By Ulrich362</p><p>(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters.  All rights go to their respective owners.)</p><p>The moon just moved out from behind a cloud as two Duel Runners raced by, one driven by a young man in a white riding suit and the other by a young woman wearing a dark red and purple suit.</p><p>“Alright Yugo, this time I’ll definitely beat you.” the woman grinned causing the young man to chuckle.</p><p>“Maybe, you might be a skilled duelist Serena but we both know how the last three matches went and I’m in no hurry to stop my winning streak.” Yugo reminded her.  “In fact, this combo is just what I need to win.”</p><p>Serena frowned hearing that.  ‘Great, again?’</p><p>“I start by summoning out my Speedroid Menko in attack mode.” Yugo stated.  “Then I’ll use the effect of Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke in my graveyard.  I get to banish him in order to bring Tri-Eyed Dice back, and now I’ll tune level three Tri-Eyed Dice with level four Speedroid Menko.”</p><p>Serena frowned hearing that.  “Great, that’s the last thing I wanted to see.”</p><p>"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his dragon appeared above him.  “Then, I’ll use the spell Speed Recovery to summon back Red-Eyed Dice.”</p><p>Serena just closed her eyes before smiling.  “This feels familiar Yugo.  I guess the duel’s over then?”</p><p>Yugo smiled back.  “Yeah, I guess it is.  Red-Eyed Dice tune with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!  Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"</p><p>Yugo’s evolved dragon appeared flying above them before the moonlight reflected off of its wings.</p><p>“Wow, that’s beautiful.” Serena admitted looking at Crystal Wing.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Yugo agreed with a smile.  “Ok, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Serena’s Lunalight Leo Dancer and end this duel!”</p><p>With that command, Crystal Wing flew into the sky before roaring and flying towards Leo Dancer just before crashing through Serena’s strongest monster creating an explosion of sparkling moonlight.</p><p>“Just like our first duel, Crystal Wing destroys Leo Dancer and gives you the win.” Serena frowned as their Duel Runners stopped and she took off her helmet only to turn and see Yugo looking up and smiling.  “Yugo?”</p><p>“Just beautiful.” Yugo whispered before blinking and turning to Serena.  “That was a great match.”</p><p>“Yeah, it really was.” Serena smiled before looking at the fading sparkles of moonlight.  “I’ll see you later Yugo.”</p><p>“Alright, see you later Serena.” Yugo smiled as she put her helmet back and raced off.  ‘I should head back; we’re meeting with the others tomorrow’</p><p>With that thought Yugo turned and looked at the moonlight reflecting off a nearby lake before smiling and racing off.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Is everything ok Serena?” Ruri asked as Serena yawned again.  “Did you not get much sleep last night?”</p><p>“Not really.  I had another match with Yugo.” Serena answered before yawning.  “He beat me with Crystal Wing just like our first match though.  Then again, it was a lot of fun so I’m not complaining about it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll win eventually Serena.” Rin smiled.</p><p>“She’s right, you’re a really talented duelist.” Yuya agreed.  “Who knows, maybe your next duel will be your victory.”.</p><p>Serena smiled.  “Maybe, we’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>“See what?” Yugo asked walking up before yawning.  “Did something interesting happen before I got here?”</p><p>“No, we were just talking about your latest duel with Serena.” Yuya answered.</p><p>“You might want to be careful Yugo; she might beat you next time.” Yuto mentioned.</p><p>Yugo laughed hearing that.  “Well, I’m always up for a rematch.”</p><p>“I just might take you up on that, maybe tomorrow night?” Serena challenged only to yawn again.</p><p>“Tomorrow night, why?” Ruri asked.  “Wouldn’t it make more sense to have a duel during the day so you aren’t exhausted?”</p><p>“Actually, tomorrow night sounds good to me.” Yugo smiled before yawning again.  “You guys can see why it’s worth dueling at night.”</p><p>“Well, if you think so.” Yuto admitted thoughtfully as Yuri and Yuzu walked up to them.</p><p>“Were you guys waiting a long time?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“Not that long, we were just talking about Yugo and Serena’s duel last night.” Yuto answered only to smile.  “Apparently, there’s a wonderful reason to duel at night.”</p><p>“A wonderful reason?” Yuri inquired before turning to Serena.  “Mind sharing?”</p><p>“You can watch the duel tomorrow night and see for yourselves.” Serena smiled only to yawn again.  “Though yeah, I think tonight we should get some sleep.”</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea, then again right now it’s another great day so why don’t we do something fun.” Ruri suggested with a smile.</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Yuya asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, we duel all the time but why don’t we do something else instead.” Ruri mentioned.  “Maybe a trip to the beach?”</p><p>“The beach?” Yugo asked before smiling.  “That actually sounds like a lot of fun, count me in.”</p><p>“The same goes for us.” Yuto added while Rin smiled.</p><p>“I don’t see anything wrong with that, it might be fun.” Yuri smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, oh but where should we meet?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“That’s a good question.” Serena admitted only for Yuya to smile.</p><p>“Well, it was Ruri’s idea and there’s a really beautiful beach just outside Heartland City.” Yuya mentioned.  “Maybe we could meet up there.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, see you guys there.” Yugo smiled before yawning.  “Yeah, sleep tonight rematch tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea.” Rin pointed out before the eight of them went to prepare for the day at the beach.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“You ready Yugo?” Rin asked him.</p><p>“I think so, but you really didn’t have to come prepare with me Rin, I know you and Yuto would have…” Yugo started only for Rin to giggle.</p><p>“Yuto and I are dating, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help out my best friend.” Rin smiled.  “Besides, you’re so tired I had a feeling you might need my help.”</p><p>Yugo just rubbed his head in embarrassment before nodding.  “Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point.”</p><p>“Exactly, so should we get going?” Rin inquired only to notice Yugo had picked up his deck and was looking at the bottom card.  “Yugo?”</p><p>“I’ll be ready in a second Rin.  I’m just thinking about something.” Yugo replied.  ‘Last night, that was really beautiful.  Could it happen again?’</p><p>“Yugo, is something wrong?” Rin asked nervously.</p><p>Yugo turned to her and smiled.  “No, nothing’s wrong.  I was just thinking about… well about last night, and tomorrow.”</p><p>Rin blinked in surprised hearing that before smiling.  “Thinking about your time with Serena?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Yugo admitted before looking at Crystal Wing again before smiling.  “We should get going, the others are probably waiting for us.”</p><p>“You’re right about that.” Rin laughed as the two of them got on their Duel Runners and started racing towards the Xyz Dimension.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Thanks again for helping me out Yuzu, I forgot I left this one here.” Serena mentioned looking at the dark blue bikini she was wearing as Yuzu walked up in a pink one.  “I left it here two years ago remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t long after Yuri and I started going out.” Yuzu recalled.  “You came over so we could prepare but then it started raining that day so we decided to have a few duels with the others.  We really do that a lot.”</p><p>“Well dueling is the thing that led to all of us meeting Yuzu.” Serena reminded her before smiling.  “Plus I didn’t hear you complaining when you and Yuri got a chance to duel as a team.”</p><p>Yuzu smiled.  “Point taken, it is always fun to duel alongside someone you really care about.  It’s why I always enjoyed dueling with Yuya, even now he’s one of my best friends.”</p><p>Serena froze hearing that.  ‘Dueling with someone you really care about?’</p><p>“Serena?” Yuzu asked her.  “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Huh, oh I’m alright.” Serena answered before smiling.  “Just thinking up some strategies for taking down Yugo tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Oh, any ideas?” Yuzu inquired curiously.</p><p>“Nothing, no matter what I think of trying the moment Crystal Wing is summoned it’s over.” Serena frowned.  “I can come close but…”</p><p>“But in the end the duel always ends the same way, am I right?” Yuzu guessed as Serena nodded.  “I had a feeling, all four of them are strong.  Yugo’s Crystal Wing, Yuto’s Dark Requiem, Yuri’s Greedy Venom, and Yuya’s Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and all its evolved forms.”</p><p>“Yeah, to be honest I’m starting to wonder if…” Serena started before her eyes widened.  “Wait a second, that just might work.”</p><p>“Did you figure out a plan?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“I just might have come up with something.  We’ll have to see if it works tomorrow night.” Serena smiled.  “So, should we head to meet up with the others?”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea to me.” Yuzu nodded as the two of them smiled before heading out.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“This was a really great idea Ruri, spending time at the beach with friends on a great day is definitely something we should do more often.” Yugo smiled.</p><p>“I thought it would be, and…” Ruri started before smiling.  “Yuya, over here.”</p><p>Yugo and Rin turned to see Yuya, Yuzu, and Serena walking up with smiles hearing that.</p><p>“Were you waiting a long time?” Yuya asked walking up and gently kissing Ruri’s cheek.</p><p>“No, actually we’re just waiting on Yuri and Yuto.” Rin answered.</p><p>“That’s weird, I would have thought Yuto would already be here.” Serena mentioned thoughtfully.  “Well, I’m sure they’ll be here soon enough.”</p><p>“She has a point, so do you guys want to head into the water?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Yugo smiled as the six of them swam out into the ocean.</p><p>“What, you couldn’t wait a few more seconds?” Yuri asked walking up to them with Yuto.  “Not even you Yuzu?”</p><p>Yuzu turned to see him and smiled.  “Well you were taking a while, and we only just swam out here so why don’t you come join us?”</p><p>“What do you think Yuri?  Should we join them?” Yuto inquired with a smile.</p><p>“I don’t know, I feel a bit hurt they didn’t wait.” Yuri replied before the two of them smiled and joined the others in the water.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Oh wow, is it getting that late already?” Yuya asked noticing the sun was setting.  “I guess time flies when you’re with friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Ruri smiled.  “Friends and loved ones.”</p><p>“She has a good point, doesn’t she Yuzu?” Yuri inquired before taking her hand.  “Spending time with someone you love is always a good thing.”</p><p>“I agree completely.” Rin mentioned happily only to frown.  “Yugo, Serena…”</p><p>“It’s ok, you guys are happy and that’s the important thing.” Yugo smiled.  “The two of us will find someone eventually, it just isn’t going to be each other.”</p><p>“He’s right, honestly right now Yugo is just a friend who I’m going to beat tomorrow night in our duel.” Serena smirked causing Yuto to chuckle.</p><p>“We’ll see about that one Serena.” Yugo laughed.  “Crystal Wing is waiting for whatever you throw at him.”</p><p>“Well I think we still have a little more time.” Yuto mentioned.  “Does anyone have any ideas before we head back?”</p><p>“It’s a bit cliché and childish, but we could always build a sandcastle together.” Yuzu suggested.  “I mean, it isn’t really a trip to the beach without one.”</p><p>“Maybe, but things can be cliché for a reason.  Besides, it sounds kind of fun.” Yuri smiled.</p><p>“You guys enjoy, I can barely stay awake and I need my rest to take down Yugo tomorrow night.” Serena admitted with a yawn.</p><p>“Yeah, if I stay up much longer she might beat me.” Yugo agreed.  “See you guys tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright, see you guys tomorrow.” Rin smiled as the two of them walked off.</p><p>“How long do you guys think it’ll take for them to realize it?” Ruri asked.</p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea.” Yuya admitted.  “I mean, they’re really close friends and have been for a long time, plus you can see how invested they get in their matches.”</p><p>“You have a point there, maybe tomorrow we can mention it during the duel.“ Yuto suggested.</p><p>“That would make the most sense, and there must be a reason they wanted to duel at night.” Rin agreed.</p><p>“Well, let’s make the castle and then head home.” Yuya smiled.  “After that, well we can talk to them.”</p><p>The others nodded in agreement before walking back to the beach.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Dueling under a full moon, I guess you could say I have the advantage this time.” Serena smiled.  “Which means tonight is where Crystal Wing gets taken down.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that Serena.” Yugo grinned as the two of them got on their Duel Runners and moved into position.</p><p>“Alright, so what’s the secret reason you two wanted to duel at night instead of during the day?” Yuri inquired.</p><p>“Just watch, you’ll see soon enough.” Serena answered before racing off with Yugo.  “I’ll take the first turn, so I’ll summon out Lunalight Crimson Fox in attack mode and play two cards facedown to end my turn.”</p><p>“Alright that’s not bad but as for me I’ll start by summoning my Speedroid Razorang in attack mode, and since I have a wind monster I can play my Speedroid Taketomborg to the field too.” Yugo grinned.  “Then since I can use Taketomborg’s ability to replace him with a tuner I think I’ll bring out Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice.”</p><p>“That can only mean one thing.” Yuto noted.  “Yugo’s about to bring out his dragon.”</p><p>“True, you’re right.” Yuya agreed.</p><p>“You heard them, so why keep you waiting when I can tune Tri-Eyed Dice with Razorang.” Yugo grinned.  “Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"</p><p>The instant Yugo’s dragon appeared the moonlight caused its wings to glow.</p><p>‘Again, and it’s only Clear Wing.’ Serena thought staring at Yugo’s dragon.</p><p>“It’s even more beautiful than last time, isn’t it?” Yugo asked her.  “The moonlight shining off Clear Wing.”</p><p>Serena turned to Yugo with a smile.  “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Well, no time like the present.  Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Lunalight Crimson Fox!” Yugo declared with a grin as his dragon flew towards Serena’s monster destroying it.</p><p>“Not bad Yugo, but destroying my monster lets me activate Lunalight Reincarnation Dance and add Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Wolf to my hand.” Serena countered with a grin.  “You’re doing everything I expected Yugo.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll just have to come up with something new then.” Yugo laughed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Well, I admit this duel is interesting but we all know how it’s going to end.  The real question is how we’ll be able to convince Yugo and Serena that they should get together?” Yuri inquired.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about the duel, Serena seems confident.” Ruri mentioned.  “As for them ending up together, well…”</p><p>Suddenly Yugo brought out Crystal Wing and the moonlight reflected off its wings creating a sparkling trail as it flew through the air.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so beautiful.” Yuzu mentioned with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right it really is.” Yuto nodded in agreement before smiling.  “And it’s something only the two of them can do.”</p><p>“You’re right about that.” Rin nodded.  “The two of them have something special that they can do together.”</p><p>“Well as long as it isn’t singing I’m fine.” Yuri mentioned causing the others to laugh.</p><p>“Looks like it’s over again Serena.” Yugo mentioned.  “Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Lunalight Leo Dancer and end this duel!”</p><p>Serena watched the attack as the moonlight reflecting off of Crystal Wing sparkled across the sky before smiling.  “You’re right Yugo, this is the last attack of the duel because I set the trap card Eternal Lunar Dance!”</p><p>The moment the trap was played Crystal Wing slowed to a stop before flying up along with Leo Dancer as the two seemed to start dancing together.</p><p>“Whoa, what’s going on?” Yugo asked while watching the two monsters float around as they continued their dance.</p><p>“Eternal Lunar Dance activates when you attack one of my Lunalight Fusion Monsters.” Serena smiled watching the dancing monsters.  “It negates the battle and then after our monsters finish their dance we both banish one monster from our graveyard.  Whoever banishes the weaker monster takes damage equal to the combined attack points of our monsters on the field.”</p><p>Yugo’s eyes widened in shock.  “Wait, but the strongest monster in my graveyard is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and you have…”</p><p>“My Lunalight Panther Dancer, which means you lose.” Serena revealed as the two monsters finished their dance and an explosion of moonlight appeared around the field wiping out Yugo’s life points.</p><p>“Wow, I guess you weren’t kidding about having something in mind.” Yugo admitted with a smile.  “That was a great match.”</p><p>“Thanks, I enjoyed the duel too.” Serena smiled as the others walked up to them.</p><p>“That was a great strategy Serena.” Yuzu complimented.  “Though that was so beautiful.”</p><p>“You mean the moonlight reflecting off of Clear Wing and Crystal Wing’s wings?” Yugo asked.  “We told you there was a good reason to duel at night instead of during the day.”</p><p>“You had a point, that was really amazing to see.” Yuto mentioned.</p><p>“Yeah, it was really beautiful.” Serena nodded.  “The moonlight, especially on a full moon like tonight reflecting off of Crystal Wing and making the sky just glow like that, it’s incredible.”</p><p>Yugo smiled before nodding.  “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Well, it looks like you two can agree on something other than a time to duel each other then?” Yuri teased causing Yugo and Serena to both glare at him.  “What, you know it’s true.  Plus, when did I imply it wasn’t?  That was definitely worth a duel late at night.”</p><p>“He’s right.” Yuya nodded before pausing.  “Hey, you guys remember the dance, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course we do.” Yuto nodded before smiling.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking Yuya?”</p><p>“I think that sounds like a perfect idea.” Rin smiled.  “Yugo, why don’t you play Crystal Wing again?”</p><p>“Huh, why?” Yugo inquired only for Yuya and Ruri to smile.</p><p>“Well, why not?” Ruri asked.  “It might be fun.”</p><p>“I guess.” Yugo nodded before holding up Crystal Wing’s card.  “Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"</p><p>The moment Yugo’s dragon appeared the moonlight reflected off of its wings before shining down on him and Serena.</p><p>“Is this… are you guys suggesting Yugo and I…” Serena started in surprise before Yugo’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Hold on, I mean you don’t really think Serena and I…” Yugo started only to pause.  “I mean yeah, I enjoy spending time with her and our duels are always some of the best ever but that doesn’t mean…”</p><p>“Honestly Yugo are you going to keep this up forever?” Yuri questioned.  “Honestly out of everyone here I know the two of you the best.  After everything that’s happened we’re easily the closest friends and Serena and I are from the same dimension, and knowing both of you it isn’t exactly hard to see you would be great for each other.”</p><p>Serena and Yugo exchanged a glance hearing that.</p><p>“He has a point Serena; I mean think about it.  You’re both so motivated to improve in whatever it is you’re doing, the two of you are great friends and actually on the way to meet up the other day Yu…” Rin started only for Yugo to quickly take Serena’s hands.</p><p>“Ok, you’ve made your point.” Yugo interjected quickly before smiling.  “Well Serena, I don’t see the harm in a moonlight dance do you?”</p><p>Serena blushed slightly before shaking it off and smiling.  “I don’t think there’s any harm, and besides I think I deserve some kind of reward for taking you down.”</p><p>Yugo laughed.  “Ok, I guess you earned it then.  Though I guess this is our Eternal Lunar Dance?”</p><p>The moment he said that Yugo’s eyes widened and he started blushing.</p><p>“What was that Yugo?” Yuto inquired with a playful smile.</p><p>“I think it’s kind of romantic, dancing under the moonlight.” Yuzu mentioned with her own smile.</p><p>Yugo and Serena exchanged a glance before shrugging as the two of them took each other’s hands and started slowly dancing together under the glowing moonlight reflecting off of Crystal Wing.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It had been a few days since Serena’s victory over Yugo and their moonlight dance and the group was getting together again.</p><p>“Hey you guys.” Yuzu smiled as Yuri, Serena, Yugo, and Rin walked up to them before getting up and gently kissing Yuri.</p><p>Yuri chuckled before kissing her back.  “Did we keep the rest of you waiting?”</p><p>“Not that long, we only just got here.  Well most of us… Yuzu was here first and the rest of us got here just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Ok, now that we’re all here we can talk to these two about the other night.” Rin mentioned causing Yugo to blush as Serena looked to the side.</p><p>“You mean their Eternal Moonlight Dance?” Yuto asked with a smile causing Serena to blush slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, you have a good point.  They looked to be having such a great time dancing together.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“Well of course I did, it was nice and it’s hardly the first time I’ve danced with her.” Yugo pointed out before turning to Serena.  “She’s a great dancer after all.”</p><p>“Then why don’t the two of you try going out?” Yuzu suggested.  “A peaceful dinner together, and a dance under the moonlight like before.”</p><p>“That’s… I mean…” Yugo started before turning to Serena.  “The two of us…”</p><p>“Why not?” Serena interjected thoughtfully.  “I mean, we enjoy spending time together dueling and like you said we’ve danced together before so what’s the harm?”</p><p>“I guess not, and honestly it might be nice.  Ok, so do you want to go out tomorrow?” Yugo asked.</p><p>Serena’s eyes widened slightly before smiling.  “Alright, that sounds nice.”</p><p>“Well, that was easy to figure out.  So, with that settled why don’t we get back to what we all do best?” Yuri asked with a smile.</p><p>“Dueling?” Ruri guessed before smiling.</p><p>“What else?” Yuzu asked.</p><p>“Alright, then who’s up first?” Yugo asked.</p><p>“I’m actually thinking about dueling Ruri.” Yuzu answered before turning to her.</p><p>“Why not, that could be fun.” Ruri smiled before the two of them walked off to duel.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Any last-minute advice?” Yugo asked turning to Rin and Yuto.  “I mean, even if nothing happens Serena deserves a halfway decent date, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“The fact you’re asking means you and Serena will be fine.” Yuto reassured him.  “Just relax, if you’re enjoying yourself I have a feeling Serena will be enjoying herself too and who knows, maybe something…”</p><p>“I doubt it, Serena and… we don’t really click.” Yugo pointed out.  “Not in that way anyway.”</p><p>“You never know Yugo.” Rin mentioned.  “Something might happen.”</p><p>“We’ll see I guess.” Yugo mentioned before walking off to pick up Serena for their date only to reach the Fusion Dimension and see her crouching down on the side of the road.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.” Serena mentioned gently.  “Come on, I’ll take you to get some help.”</p><p>“Serena?” Yugo asked walking up to her.  “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Huh, oh Yugo.” Serena mentioned turning to him revealing a small puppy.  “This little girl is hurt.”</p><p>“That’s terrible.” Yugo frowned before crouching down.  “Do you know what happened to the poor girl?”</p><p>“No, I was on my way to meet up with you when I saw her.” Serena answered.  “I’m worried about her Yugo.”</p><p>“Yeah, the poor girl needs some help.” Yugo agreed.  “We might have to hold off on dinner and take her to a vet instead.”</p><p>Serena nodded before gently picking up the dog and turning to Yugo before the two of them walked off.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Sorry about all this Yugo, I just…” Serena started only for Yugo to shake his head and smile.</p><p>“I understand completely.” Yugo told her.  “The little girl needed help, and you’re a kind person so you decided to do something.  I’m just glad I could lend a hand.”</p><p>“You’re right, thanks Yugo.” Serena smiled.  “I really appreciate you coming with me, it means a lot.”</p><p>Yugo smiled hearing that before looking down.  “She didn’t have a collar, did she?”</p><p>“No she didn’t.” Serena answered.  “She doesn’t have a home.  I feel kind of bad for her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Yugo agreed.</p><p>“Maybe she can stay with me.  I don’t think anyone would mind if I had a puppy at Duel Academy.” Serena mentioned before closing her eyes.  “Daisy.”</p><p>“Daisy?” Yugo asked curiously before smiling.  “Oh I get it, that sounds like a perfect name for the girl.”</p><p>Just then a veterinarian approached them.  “It’ll be a little while before she wakes up, it was a good thing you two found her when you did.”</p><p>“Is she ok?” Serena asked nervously.</p><p>“She’ll be fine, if you want you two can come back tomorrow morning to see her.” the veterinarian offered.</p><p>“We will, thank you very much.” Yugo smiled before turning to Serena.</p><p>“So, I guess its dinner and a dance then?  I hope we can find somewhere this late.” Serena mentioned before pausing.  “Actually, I think there’s a small Italian restaurant not that far from here.”</p><p>“That sounds good.” Yugo said.  “We’ll be back to see Daisy a little later.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Serena smiled before the two of them walked out of the building.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask you something Serena?” Yugo asked as the two of them waited for their food.</p><p>“No, what is it Yugo?” Serena inquired curiously.</p><p>“Well, it’s just.  I always kind of pictured you as a cat person, you like dogs?” Yugo asked.</p><p>Serena chuckled hearing that.  “I sort of get why you would think that, my Lunalight cards right?”</p><p>Yugo nodded.  “Yeah, I mean I probably shouldn’t just make that kind of assumption but…”</p><p>“It’s fine, actually I love cats and dogs but…” Serena started before looking down only for Yugo to smile reassuringly.  “I’m allergic to cats, it’s nothing dangerous but I can’t keep them.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Serena.” Yugo apologized.  “I didn’t know, that must…”</p><p>“Actually, I appreciate it.  Most people wouldn’t bother asking about that kind of thing.” Serena admitted.  “Honestly, well when I was younger and first arrived at Duel Academy there was a stray kitten and puppy that I found.  I tried to take care of them for a while.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.” Yugo smiled only to notice Serena look down sadly.  “Serena?”</p><p>“I tried, but I didn’t know what I was doing back then and they got sick.” Serena explained before wiping her eyes.  “Besides, Daisy is ok, right?”</p><p>“Of course she is, and we can go see her later.” Yugo smiled kindly.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It had been just over two weeks since Yugo and Serena’s date and he was currently working on his Duel Runner with Rin.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be talking with Yuto?” Yugo inquired curiously.</p><p>“He’s spending some time with Yuya.” Rin answered.  “Though are you ok?  You’ve been acting kind of strange lately.  Actually, ever since your date with…”</p><p>“Well it’s kind of like that.  Actually Rin, the thing is…” Yugo started only for his Duel Disc to start beeping with a message.</p><p>“Serena?” Rin guessed with a playful smiled.  “So I take it things went well?”</p><p>“Yeah, they did.” Yugo answered before looking at the message.  “Awesome, Daisy’s doing great and Serena’s taking her to the park.”</p><p>“Huh, Daisy?” Rin asked.  “Is that one of Serena’s friends?”</p><p>“Not exactly, actually let me ask if everybody can meet her.” Yugo suggested.  “You guys will love her.”</p><p>“Ok…” Rin nodded in confusion.  “Should I let the others know?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea and I just asked if she minds and it sounds like Serena would love to see everybody.” Yugo grinned.  “We can all meet up at the park in an hour.”</p><p>“That sounds good to me.” Rin smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“So… where’s this girl you were talking about?” Yuto inquired curiously.</p><p>“She’s over there.” Yugo smiled walking over to Serena.  “She’s full of energy huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s off playing but I think she’ll be back soon.” Serena smiled.</p><p>“Ok… what’s going on?” Yuzu asked.  “You two are acting really strange.”</p><p>Just then Daisy ran up and saw Yugo before barking happily and running around him with her tail wagging.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Yuri noted while Yugo knelt down to pet her.</p><p>“Hey girl, how are you doing?” Yugo asked with a smile.</p><p>“Guys, meet Daisy.” Serena smiled indicating the puppy.  “Yugo and I met her before our date and after taking the little girl to the vet I kind of became her owner.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet.” Ruri smiled.  “You and Yugo are taking care of her?”</p><p>“Well, I’m mostly doing it because of the whole different dimension part.  Yugo’s been stopping by to help out a few times though.” Serena answered.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Yuri inquired with a smirk.  “The two of you have been spending a lot of time together?”</p><p>“Yuri…” Yugo started before just shaking his head.  “Ok, you guys win.  We’ve been hanging out a lot together and with Daisy here and well…”</p><p>Serena just shook her head with a smile before walking over and kissing Yugo.  “Dinner, dancing, and spending time together with Daisy.  We’ve gotten close.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Yuya mentioned.  “I’m glad you two are happy together.”</p><p>“Thanks, though we still have a bit of a dueling rivalry.” Yugo mentioned.  “Though I think Daisy is a little biased towards Serena.”</p><p>Daisy barked in agreement before running over and sitting next to Serena.</p><p>“We can see that.” Rin laughed.  “She’s really cute.”</p><p>“Yeah… actually do you mind if I ask you something?” Yugo requested.  “Could you and Yuto watch her tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Watch her, that’s fine with me but why?” Rin asked curiously only to pause before smiling.  “Of course we can, you two enjoy your time together.”</p><p>“It’s just a second date, and there’s been a movie I’ve been meaning to see.” Serena mentioned walking up with Daisy.  “I thought maybe Yugo and I could go together and see if something does happen because the first one… well I enjoyed spending time with Yugo but to be honest I was kind of worried about Daisy the whole time.”</p><p>“I understand that, sure we’d be happy to watch her for you.” Yuto smiled.  “It might be nice having a pup around for a while.”</p><p>Daisy barked happily at the conversation before running off after a toy ball.</p><p>“She’s really cute, I’m glad we could help her.” Yugo admitted.</p><p>“Yeah, so am I.” Serena agreed with a smile.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“So, do you want to tell me what this movie is?” Yugo inquired curiously while standing next to Serena.</p><p>“Actually, it’s a romantic film called The Rose Blooms at Midnight.” Serena admitted with a slight blush.  “I don’t normally come off like it but I really like movies like this.”</p><p>Yugo just smiled.  “I don’t mind, it actually sounds like it might be a really great movie.  It’s supposed to be about a young boy who wants to find the girl he loves a dark red rose that only blooms at midnight right?”</p><p>“You know it?” Serena asked in surprise.  “I didn’t think you’d care about a movie like that.”</p><p>“I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover, I actually really like movies like that.” Yugo admitted.  “I might not be as romantic as the people in it though, but I’d like to think I could learn to be one day.”</p><p>“You, a romantic?” Serena laughed before smiling.  “I prefer you as you are, full of energy and always there to support your friends.”</p><p>“Huh?  Oh I mean… yeah that’s not changing anytime soon.” Yugo smiled with a faint blush.  “Anyway, it looks like we’re next in line to buy the tickets.”</p><p>Serena turned before smiling.  “Yeah, it does.”</p><p>The two of them walked up to buy their tickets after that only for Yugo to pause.  “Serena… I know this is out of the blue but… actually just forget it.  Let’s enjoy the movie.”</p><p>“Yugo?” Serena asked in confusion turning to him.  “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just… I’ve been thinking about the past two week.” Yugo admitted.  “Actually, ever since our match and dance that night I’ve…”</p><p>Serena just smiled in understanding before taking Yugo’s hand.  “You aren’t the only one Yugo, I’ve been having a great time too.”</p><p>Yugo smiled back.  “Yeah, you’re right.  So, shall we head inside?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Serena smiled as the two of them walked in and took their seats.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Well that was just bad.” Yugo complained.  “I can’t thank you enough for suggesting we get out of there.”</p><p>“No kidding, we should have known the second the director wasn’t the same as the last one.” Serena agreed.  “Biggest mistake they could have made.”</p><p>Yugo couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Yeah, but what do we do now?  They aren’t expecting us back for at least another two hours.”</p><p>“Well, there’s always one of our two back-ups.” Serena smiled.  “We could duel for a while, or…”</p><p>“Another dance?  Why not, this is a date after all.” Yugo smiled before turning to her.  “May I?”</p><p>Serena couldn’t help but smile and take his hand.  “Of course, I’ll follow your lead Yugo.”</p><p>Yugo laughed at that.  “Well, let’s at least go to the park so we have some space.”</p><p>“Makes sense to me.” Serena nodded.  “After you then.”</p><p>Yugo smiled as the two of them walked towards the park before stopping near a lake.</p><p>“Is this good?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>“I think it’s perfect.” Serena smiled before taking Yugo’s hands as the two of them started to dance yet again before Yugo paused.  “Yugo?”</p><p>“Maybe they were right, I loved dueling with you it was fun and exciting, helping Daisy was something I’m glad we did and even though it wasn’t the only thing on our mind dinner was nice and these dances are just… I love them.” Yugo admitted.</p><p>Serena’s eyes widened and she blushed slightly.  “Oh, I feel the same way.  It’s funny, back during the Friendship Cup you were completely convinced I was Rin.”</p><p>“Yeah, well at the time I didn’t really get that you guys just looked exactly the same.” Yugo chuckled.  “Though after getting to know you four it’s obvious you’re all unique people and there’s no way I would mix you up with any of the others again.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Serena laughed only for her eyes to widen as Yugo suddenly kissed her.</p><p>A second later Yugo pulled back before smiling.  “I think you get it now, spending just this little bit of time with you… I don’t need to think about it, I just enjoy it and I think maybe I am falling in love.”</p><p>“Yugo, that’s…” Serena started before gently kissing him back.  “I feel the same way; I mean yeah we haven’t exactly been dating for any significant amount of time but even before this I always looked forward to meeting up and we can’t exactly say our dates were bad, now can we?”</p><p>Yugo smiled hearing that.  “No, I guess we can’t.  Even when the movie is awful getting to dance with you more than makes up for it.”</p><p>“You have a good point Yugo.” Serena smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>‘One month, it’s hard to believe it’s already been a month since our last date.’ Yugo thought.  ‘Then again, after helping out so many people and having to miss so many meetings with the others it’s all worth it for this.  The past few months have been incredible.’</p><p>“There he is.” Yuzu called.</p><p>“About time you grace us with your presence Fusion-kun.” Yuri teased.  “We were afraid you’d forgotten about our little group.”</p><p>“Very funny Yuri, if you guys must know I was working on something for the past month.” Yugo told them.</p><p>“The past month?  Are you talking about another Duel Runner?” Yuya inquired.  “Could you even have built one that fast?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a Duel Runner.” Yugo mentioned before smiling.  “Though I think it might be something even more special.”</p><p>“More special than a Duel Runner?” Yuto inquired before his eyes widened slightly.  “Wait, are you…”</p><p>Yugo just turned to him before nodding.  “Anyway, we can worry about that later.  Right now, you said you had a fun idea Ruri?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded.  “Yeah, there’s a carnival going on and I thought it might be nice for us to go.”</p><p>“A carnival, why not it sounds fun.” Yuya smiled.  “What do you guys think?”</p><p>“It think it sounds like a great idea.” Serena smiled.</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?  Let’s head over and enjoy the carnival.” Yuto smiled as the group walked off only for Yugo to grab Serena’s hand.</p><p>“Yugo?” Serena asked in confusion.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Yugo just shook his head.  “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to talk for a bit before we head over, do you mind?”</p><p>“I don’t mind, but what do you want to talk abo…” Serena asked only for her eyes to widen as Yugo held out a small box.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, I’m a bit more impulsive than other people.” Yugo admitted.  “Not that it’s much of a surprise to anyone but actually I’ve been thinking of this for a while.”</p><p>“Yugo… is this?” Serena asked before Yugo opened the box revealing a diamond ring.</p><p>“It is, spending this time with you and realizing just how happy I am when we’re together… how could I wait any longer?” Yugo asked.  “You’re an amazing person Serena.  Dueling, dancing, watching movies, just sitting together and staring at the stars.  I love all of it and it makes me happy, Rin is my best friend in the world and nothing will change that but when I’m with…”</p><p>Serena just smiled and kissed Yugo.  “I feel the same way.  I didn’t expect you to ask that but my answer is yes.”</p><p>Yugo blinked in surprise before smiling as he gently put the ring on her finger and kissed her gently.  “We should go and catch up with the others.”</p><p>“Probably a good idea.” Serena smiled as the two of them walked to catch up with the rest of their group.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Darn it.” Yuya frowned as the weight stopped just before hitting the bell.  “Sorry Ruri.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Ruri smiled.  “I’m having fun just spending time with everyone.”</p><p>“Mind if I give it a shot?” Yugo asked walking up next to Yuya.</p><p>“Sure, but it’s pretty tough Yugo.” Yuya mentioned handing him the hammer.</p><p>“Ok, here goes nothing.” Yugo declared before swinging the hammer over his shoulder and hitting the target before the weight shot up hitting the bell.</p><p>“Congratulations young man, you win a prize.” smiled a man running the game.</p><p>“Ok, then how about… that necklace?” Yugo asked looking at it.</p><p>“A great choice.” the man smiled before taking it and handing it to Yugo before he turned and handed it to Serena.</p><p>“Wait, Serena is that…” Ruri started before gasping.  “When did he?”</p><p>“Just before we came here.” Serena answered with a smile.  “Where are the others?”</p><p>“Rin and Yuto went to the Ferris Wheel and Yuzu went with Yuri to try some of the games.” Ruri answered.  “You two must be so happy.”</p><p>“Well, after all the amazing times we’ve spent together and with Daisy I couldn’t really see myself not asking her.” Yugo smiled before closing his eyes.  “The simple thing is I love her and that’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“It makes sense, you two took a while to become friends and yet once you were there was no doubt you respected and cared about each other a lot.  Add in the moonlight dancing, a few dates, and the puppy and well.  It isn’t exactly surprising.” Yuya smiled.</p><p> “I guess not.” Serena smiled.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Yuzu asked walking up with Yuri.  “Oh, Yugo won a prize for Serena?”</p><p>“That’s what it looks like to…” Yuri started only to pause.  “He won twice?”</p><p>“No, actually he only won the necklace.” Yuya explained.  “The ring is…”</p><p>“I proposed.” Yugo explained calmly.  “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out I enjoyed spending time with Serena and decided why not?”</p><p>“You… that’s incredible.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“Dancing helped, a lot actually.” Serena smiled.  “Of course we can worry about the details after we enjoy this carnival with you guys.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure.”  Yuzu smiled.  “Let’s go see if we can find Yuto and Rin, I’m sure they would want to hear the good news.”</p><p>“I guess you have a good point.” Yugo agreed with a smile as the six of them walked off to find Yuto and Rin.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It had been a few weeks since he proposal and Serena had just arrived in the Synchro Dimension because Yugo had asked to see her.</p><p>“Hey Serena, thanks for stopping by.” Yugo smiled riding up to her on his Duel Runner.</p><p>“No problem, but what did you want to talk about?” Serena inquired curiously.  “You just said you wanted to see me.”</p><p>“That’s right, I mean we’re getting married soon but I was thinking since it’s a really nice day out we could maybe have a picnic together?” Yugo suggested.  “Spend some nice peaceful time together before we start stressing about things.”</p><p>“That actually sounds nice.” Serena smiled.  “I think it’s a great idea Yugo.”</p><p>Yugo smiled hearing that before Serena got on the back of his Duel Runner.  “I’m glad you think so, and honestly after not seeing you for so long to try and pick up the ring I thought we should have at least one relaxing date.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.” Serena admitted.  “Maybe after our picnic we could head to see Daisy.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea to me.” Yugo replied.  “How is she by the way?”</p><p>“She’s doing great.” Serena smiled.  “We spend some time at the park yesterday and she’s really enjoying spending time there.”</p><p>“That’s great, I’m glad she’s ok.” Yugo smiled.  “You know, that reminds me of something.  I was looking around and found something she might like.  It’s a small ball we could use to play with her and get Daisy some exercise.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea.” Serena smiled.  “I’m sure she’d love to see you.”</p><p>Yugo nodded before they reached a small park.  “Well, here we are.”</p><p>Serena nodded back before the two of them got off of the Duel Runner and walked into the park.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“I’m surprised Yugo, you seem really calm considering what’s about to happen.” Yuto mentioned.  “I mean, you and Serena are getting married.”</p><p>“I know, and it is a scary thought but the fact is I love her and I know she loves me and well… when I think about being with the person I fell in love with, by the way thanks you guys for getting it through my head, I just don’t feel worried about that anymore.” Yugo admitted.  “I just want to see her, stand next to her and hear those two amazing words.”</p><p>“Well you’ll be hearing them really soon.” Yuya smiled.</p><p>“I don’t know about that Yuya.” Yuri mentioned as his counterparts turned to him in shock.  “What?  I don’t mean she’ll say no, at this point I’d be incredibly shocked but I see her having more than two words to say.”</p><p>“I guess you have a point.” Yugo nodded.  “I know I have so much to tell her.”</p><p>“Things you can say in front of a crowd?” Yuri inquired with a playful smirk causing Yugo to glare at him before the four boys started to laugh.</p><p>“Well Yugo, are you ready to head down to the most important day of your life?” Yuya asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Yugo nodded as the four of them walked out of the room.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Serena asked.  “Yugo and I are going to be getting married.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are.” Yuzu smiled.  “You don’t sound that happy about it though.”</p><p>“I am, don’t think I’m not happy to be marrying him it’s just…  I guess I’m trying to take it in, that this is something that’s really happening.”</p><p>“That makes sense, it’s definitely a surreal experience.” Ruri agreed.  “But it’s happening and it’s going to be one of the greatest days of your life.”</p><p>“That’s definitely true, I felt the same way when Yuri and I got married.” Yuzu smiled.  “The key is that no matter how unbelievable it seems now, when you and Yugo are standing there together…”</p><p>“It’ll feel like a dream come true and I’ll realize this is real life?” Serena guessed.</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it.” Rin laughed.  “It’s definitely a great feeling.”</p><p>“Are you ready to go down Serena?” Ruri asked her with a smile.</p><p>“If I’m not ready now I never will be.” Serena admitted.  “Let’s head down.”</p><p>Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri all nodded before the four of them walked out of the room.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Yugo and his counterparts were standing at the front of the room as Yugo glanced towards the door again with a smile.  “I can hardly wait to see her.”</p><p>“Starting to get a bit nervous Yugo?” Yuri inquired.</p><p>“No, excited.” Yugo answered.  “I mean, this is it right?  Just a little longer and we’ll be a married couple.”</p><p>“That’s right, you and Serena.” Yuto smiled.  “It shouldn’t be much longer now.”</p><p>As if on cue Serena in a white dress appeared walking up with her counterparts before walking up to stand next to Yugo as their counterparts took their seats and a man in a white robe addressed the two of them.</p><p>“We are gathered here today for the union of Yugo, and Serena in holy matrimony.” the man in the white robe stated.  “Do either the bride or groom have any words before we proceed?”</p><p>“Just that I’m glad that it’s you standing next to me Serena.” Yugo smiled.</p><p>“I feel the same way.” Serena smiled back.</p><p>“I see, then do you Yugo take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the man in the white robe asked him.</p><p>“I do.” Yugo answered calmly.</p><p>“I see.” the man in the white robe noted.  “And do you Serena take Yugo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>Serena closed her eyes before smiling.  “I do.”</p><p>The man in the white robe nodded hearing that as Yugo and Serena took the rings and gently placed them on each other’s fingers.  “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”</p><p>Yugo and Serena turned before smiling as they shared a gentle kiss.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It had been just over a year since their wedding and Yugo and Serena were sitting outside with Daisy enjoying the peaceful evening.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Yugo inquired turning to his wife.  “Is she behaving?”</p><p>“She was a little irritable this morning but I think she’s calmed down now.” Serena replied rubbing her stomach.  “It’s kind of hard to believe… I mean I thought getting married was incredible but now…”</p><p>“Well, it won’t be easy but if we work together I’m sure she’ll grow into a wonderful girl.  Besides, I already know you’ll be a great mom.” Yugo smiled before kissing her cheek.  “You’ve been a great aunt so far.”</p><p>Serena just smiled.  “Every single day I’m reminded just why I love you.”</p><p>“I feel the same way.” Yugo smiled as the moon passed from behind a cloud and lit up their house.  “Everything is just perfect.”</p><p>“You’re right about that Yugo.” Serena smiled as she gently pet Daisy and the three of them just smiled.</p><p>(With this, the second set has come to an end.  Admittedly I’m not quite as happy with this one as some of the others but I think it’s ok at least.  Now, the remaining pairs are Yuya/Rin, Yuya/Serena, Yuto/Yuzu, Yuto/Serena, Yugo/Yuzu, Yugo/Ruri, Yuri/Rin, and Yuri/Ruri.  If you have a preference for the next set of four and one in particular you would like to see next, please leave it in a review.  Thank you very much for reading this.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>